


A Guiding Light

by owls_dance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owls_dance/pseuds/owls_dance
Summary: Sometimes when the world gets you down, you just need some light to help find your way.aka just a small drabble I wrote to get used to the gimmicks of Ao3 while I work on a different fic
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Guiding Light

Some days school can be a pain in the ass when it wants to be. Some days you just want to crawl into a hole and never leave, never see the light of day ever again because you couldn't help but wonder if you could ever live up to the expectations the world had placed on your shoulders for as long as you can remember. Some days you're holding onto the straw that finally broke the camel's back.

Those days were the worst, because your back felt so heavy even if the bag you were wearing was as light as a feather, and you just wanted to sit down and cry. It hurt, those days always hurt the most, and you wondered if you could carry that weight any longer. Everything seemed to be too much or not enough. The sun's too bright. Now it's not warm enough. It's windy. There's not enough moisture in the air. You're tired, hungry. You don't have enough energy to do something but too many things to do.

It just felt like everything was falling down around you.

Sometimes, you'd watch a light go out in the world, it was only one light, but sometimes too many lights went out, and everything began to darken around you. Sometimes you'd feel cold, alone, and there'd be no one there to start a fire with you.

School was quite the pain, and some days it felt like the end of the world. Everything went wrong, like a chain reaction that Satan created just for you. As you leave Aoba Johsai that build up of frustration and exhaustion begins to drag behind you, pulling at your feet and making walking ten times harder than it should be.

It's exactly why that weight disappeared when you saw him, the tall setter with the brown swept hair, a tall, well built figure, and a smile that could power an entire city. It was him that made you want to run and jump into his arms as he lifted you off the ground and you could give him a little peck on the nose before he put you down and the two of you would walk home together. It was a once in a while occurrence for you to be walking back with your boyfriend, as you had extracurriculars that prevented you from helping out Oikawa at practice, but today practice was cancelled, and it was one of your free days, and both of your eyes lit up at the realization that you two get to walk home together.

As the two of you walked home to Oikawa's house to do some work, you had begun to ramble about your day, never missing the look of adoration on Oikawa's face as you talked about the ups and down and the in between of your day, and when you began to talk about the down and you looked like you were about to cry, he stopped walking and pulled you into his arms, whispering that everything's going to be ok. He's here now. He's going to take care of you for the rest of the night.

He wasn't lying when he said that, because here you were, sitting on Oikawa's couch, enjoying the humming coming from your boyfriend as he began to make some chips and dip. You always told Oikawa his humming was cute. It had this ring to it that made your heart melt every time you heard it.

As you sat on the couch scrolling through Oikawa's Netflix account, trying to pick something that won't bore you to death but also won't keep you awake at night, you thought about when you first met him in your second year, having transferred to another school to Aoba Johsai. He was always surrounded by girls whenever you saw him, and you two shared a lot of classes that year. Slowly you began to notice that no matter how many girls surrounded him, no matter how much he adored their little gifts and compliments, he wasn't in love with them. He liked the attention, but the thought of dating any of those girls never and would never cross his mind, even if he truly loved seeing all of them.. He didn't say anything about them in class, even though he told you all about all the boxes of cookies he's gotten, but you only needed to see his eyes to understand how he felt about it all

That was why when he stood behind the school during the last weeks of your second year and uttered three words you've never heard him say you thought you were dreaming.

"I love you."

At first you thought it was a prank, or maybe he was practicing on you. There's no way he'd be confessing to you right? Then you remembered that Oikawa wouldn't never do something that cruel without telling you beforehand. Your heart fluttered at those words, and as you looked back on the time you two spent together, how day by day you were slightly closer. You realized you loved him too.

So here you sat, safely under the blankets enveloped in Oikawa's arms, the captain occasionally taking a chip, dipping it in his homemade sauce, and putting it in your mouth with a laugh. You had settled o a cheesy sci-fi film that probably wasn't that great, but it would get a laugh out of you for sure. Every once in a while Oikawa would tell you that he loved you, and that he cared for you, and other reassuring things, because he knew it still weighed you down at the back of your mind even if you didn't say anything. He just knows, and you appreciated him for it.

When left alone in the dark, you knew Oikawa's light would find you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.. whatever this is. this is my first work on Ao3, so feedback is appreciated! also this was not proofread I am sorry


End file.
